Fandom:Gaiden Music Albums
This is a list of the Music Tracks available on the Gaiden Albums and hsfanmusic. Homestuck Gaiden was maintained and used by the Homestuck music team, yet the following albums are not officially part of the Homestuck soundtrack and as such will not be used in the comic. For the official albums, see Music Albums. * are songs that you can only get by downloading the entire album. Several albums were originally made available for free but with a suggested donation. Homestuck for the Holidays was initially available only for pay, with profits given to charity, but this restriction was lifted after the new year (profits from donations continued to go to charity until the album was reverted to Free Only in 2012). In addition to its suggested donation,'' Jailbreak was released with individual track sales, each track marked up with comically ludicrous prices far and above that of the album. All albums are now available for free, but (either out of error or humour), several of the individual ''Jailbreak ''track prices are still available for the discerning billionaire. From late 2011 to late 2012, none of the albums could be downloaded from Homestuck Gaiden's bandcamp; the exact nature of the problem was unclear. Downloads have since returned, though remain subject to a limited download cap applied to all free Bandcamp accounts: depending on traffic, albums may or may not be available. Homestuck Gaiden albums Homestuck for the Holidays Released ''December 25th, 2010 This album can be found . #'Time for a Story' (1:20) #'A Skaian Christmas' (2:22) #'Anthem of Rime' (3:22) #'Pachelbel's Gardener' (3:58) #'Carefree Perigee' (1:38) #'The More You Know' (0:33) #'The Squiddles Save Christmas' (2:46) #'Billy the Bellsuit Diver Has Something to Say' (3:26) #'Squiddly Night' (1:01) #'The Santa Claus Interdimensional Travel Sleigh' (0:23) #'Land of Light and Cheer' (1:53) #'Gog Rest Ye Merry Prospitians' (2:15) #'Carolmanthetime' (3:44) #'Candlelight' (3:15) #'Oh, No! It's the Midnight Crew!' (0:28) #'Let it Snow' (1:31) #'Hella Sweet' (0:17) #'Shit, Let's Be Santa' (2:33) #'Choo Choo' (1:28) #' ' (0:40) #' ' (0:38) #' ' (1:02) #' ' (38:17) Land of Fans and Music Released July 26th, 2011 This album can be found #'Beginnings (Press Start to Play)' (6:18) #'Downtime' (2:15) #'Doctor (Deep Breeze Mix)' (4:36) #'Meltwater' (5:04) #'Crystalanachrony' (3:05) #'The Land of Wind and Shade' (3:17) #'Thought and Flow' (1:46) #'First Guardian, Last Stand' (3:33) #'Land of Wrath and Angels' (2:23) #'Ruins of Rajavihara' (2:58) #'Vigilante ~ Cornered' (3:21) #'A Fashionable Escape' (3:43) #'Clockbreaker' (2:40) #'Quartz Lullaby' (0:41) #'Dance of the Wayward Vagabond' (2:32) #'Joker Strife' (3:09) #'Sunshaker' (2:29) #'Sburban Rush' (1:37) #'Prince of Seas' (1:53) #'Atomik Meltdown' (3:28) #'Jackie Treats' (3:14) #'Skaian Air' (2:45) #'Sburban Elevator' (0:30) #'Moody Mister Gemini' (1:53) #'Starkind' (3:47) #'Maibasojen' (3:13) #'MeGaDanceVaNia' (6:04) #'SadoMasoPedoRoboNecroBestiality' (1:48) #'Under the Hat' (1:57) An extended version of "Under the Hat" was later released on "One Year Older", an official album. #'Sburban Piano Doctor' (1:52) #'The Hymn of Making Babies' (1:12) #'Emissary of Wind' (3:00) #'Land of Quartz and Melody' (4:04) #'Midnight Spider' (3:17) #'House of Lalonde' (1:20) #'L'etat de l'ambivalence' (3:04) #'Growin' Up Strider' (1:30) #'Nakkadile' (2:48) #'Vigilante' (2:00) #'Jack and Black Queen' (5:29) #'A War of One Bullet' (3:06) #'Corpse Casanova' (2:21) #'Salamander Fiesta' (3:14) #'MegaloVaniaC' (1:42) #'Shame and Doubt' (2:44) #'SWEET BRO AND HELLA JEFF SHOW' (1:07) #'Growing Up' (5:11) #'The Drawing of the Four' (5:00) #'Ira quod Angelus' (5:11) #'Final Stand' (4:32) #'Farewell' (4:04) #'Heir-Seer-Knight-Witch' (7:59) #'Cutscene at the End of the Hallway' (2:50) Jailbreak Vol. 1 Released October 16th, 2011 This album can be found . #'Fanfare' (0:13) #'Jailstuck (Intro)' (1:39) #'Title Screen' (1:12) #'Logorg' (1:20) #'Elf Shanty' (2:48) #'Phantom Echoes' (1:48) #'Assail' (2:41) #'Confrontation' (2:06) #'Rising Water (Oh, Shit!)' (1:02) #'Moment of Pause' (1:27) #'Bars' (1:08) #'Jackknive' (2:44) #'Intestinal Fortification' (2:05) #'Console Thunder' (2:57) #'Be the Other Guy' (3:46) #'Softbit' (3:32) #'Drillgorg' (1:28) #'Retrobution' (2:22) #'Game Over' (0:31) #'Is This the End?' (3:27) #'This is the End' (2:30) # (0:02) # (0:57) # (2:16) # (0:48) # (2:08) # (1:43) # (0:43) # (1:17) # (3:25) # (43:07) Tomb of the Ancestors Released November 17th, 2011 The album can be found . #'ETERNAL SUFFERING' (02:51) #'twoward2 the heaven2' (02:22) #'wwretched wwaltz' (03:47) #'''--Empirical''' (02:04) #'Dishonorable Highb100d' (03:00) #'aN UNHOLY RITUAL,' (02:45) #'Immaculate Peacekeeper' (03:03) #'0_0' (03:00) #'SUBJUGGLATION' (02:48) #'pawnce!' (01:58) #'R3DGL4R3' (03:02) #'Spider8ite!!!!!!!!' (04:13) # (02:24) # (02:05) # (03:31) # (03:31) The Homestuck Fan Musicians albums SBURB OST Released November 24th, 2012 This album can be found #'~~~~DISK 1~~~~' (00:11) #'Waiting For Adventure Screen' (01:28) #'SBURBan Prelude Menu' (06:35) #'Meta Choices Options' (04:56) #'Ignorance Is Bliss Tutorial' (01:40) #'Metamorphic Choices Prototyping' (02:49) #'Dawn of the End Countdown' (03:51) #'A Spirited Conversation Interaction' (02:08) #'Layers Upon Layers Build' (11:47) #'Mysterious Messengers Exiles' (02:34) #'Overly Ostentatious Ogre Miniboss' (01:42) #'The Porkhollow is Overflowing! Echeladder' (01:23) #'Consort Air Consorts' (01:18) #'Fraymotif Samba Shop' (02:41) #'Waking the Beast Encounter' (04:27) #'Glow in the Distance Save' (01:57) #'Lulling Lutescent Sleep' (00:14) #'On Golden Dreams Prospit' (05:44) #'Amongst Smiling Faces Dignitaries' (02:10) #'Grudge in A Minor Noir' (03:27) #'Lavender Lullaby Sleep' (00:15) #'Planet in Shadow Derse' (04:51) #'Drolls and Dignitaries Agents' (05:09) #'The Ultimate Riddle Riddle' (05:26) #'Eldritch Murmurs Horrorterrors' (01:52) #'Outer Reaches Veil' (01:40) #'Inner Depths Labs' (02:24) #'Autogenesis Ectobiology' (01:58) #'Broken Dreams Fall' (01:45) #'Paradoxical Meteor Shower Reckoning' (03:34) #'Emerald Icarus Sun' (02:34) #'~~~~DISK 2~~~~' (00:09) #'CumuloSeerus Clouds' (02:24) #'Checkerboard Checkmate Battlefield' (03:15) #'Skaiaward Skaia' (02:40) #'Resurrection Tier' (02:22) #'Land of _____ and Frogs Gathering' (01:45) #'Rana's Abode Temple' (01:28) #'The Will to Fight Further Strife' (05:08) #'Barren Session Over' (02:09) #'Dilemma Choice' (03:03) #'Vulcanic Volcano Forge' (03:16) #'Check the Chequered Castle Castle' (03:53) #'Endgame Execution King Battle' (08:50) #'Where ribbIt All Began Frog' (03:24) #'Higher Hopes Complete' (02:21) #'Gods of the New World Creation' (07:19) #'~~~~ BONUS ~~~~' (00:17) #'The Untold Story Exposition' (03:39) #'Melody && Form && Composition Alchemiter' (02:55) #'Take Flight Battleship' (02:46) #'Born to Die Timeline' (01:52) #'The Will to Fight (Original Mix) Strife' (04:41) #'Prime Pause' (02:09) #'Godfight PvP' (03:38) Land of Fans and Music 2 Released December 25th, 2012 This album can be found #'•~Disk 1~•' (0:31) #'Chronology' (7:44) #'Jackpot' (3:57) #'Satellite Physician' (3:27) #'A Study In Skaia' (3:02) #'Cuddlefish' (3:40) #'Rectify' (2:52) #'Rabbunctious!' (2:12) #'Skaian Starstorm' (4:17) #'Good Dog (Best Friend)' (4:26) #'Unforgiving Terrain' (4:11) #'CR1M1N4L, CR1M1N4L' (4:15) #'Squiddles In Sunglasses' (1:08) #'JackBot' (4:23) #'Crystalguitarthemums' (02:20) #'The Ballad of Maplehoof' (05:17) #'Rainbow Rebirth' (04:20) #'Psychedelic Psychodelic' (04:54) #'Flare (With Vocals)' (03:02) #'Sports' (01:34) #'Dirgeish' (02:41) #'Electrocumulus' (03:10) #'Three in the Morning 2 in the AM PM Edit' 04:00 #'Showtime Strife Remix' (04:57) #'Soulb0t' (03:42) #'Fighting Spirit' (04:04) #'Irradiated' (02:21) #'He Is Already Here' (04:11) #'Rise of the Denizens' (03:01) #'Sburban Genesis' (04:00) #'Who Mourns For Jack Noir?' (07:21) #'The Seer and the Tribesmen' (03:01) #'Four' (04:11) #'Prospitian Lullaby' (04:45) #'•~Disk 2~•' (00:20) #'Brofessor Layton (Every Puzzle Has A Brolution)' (03:37) #'ElecTrollCopSwing' (04:17) #'Dance-Stab-Dance' (11:12) #'Trapped' (01:25) #'Till The Last Breath' (03:09) #'The Note Desolation Plays' (01:38) #'I'm The Doctor' (02:06) #'Wind In My Heir' (03:27) #'Fighting Spirit ~Second Form~' (04:22) #'Corkscrew Sundown' (04:14) #'Doghead' (03:19) #'Jane's Theme' (02:14) #'The Four Thrones' (05:15) #'Jade Aubade' (03:59) #'Blood Knight' (04:29) #'In The Shadow of a Fractured Sun' (04:44) #'Red Miles' (02:25) #'Elegy for a Thief (Dreamscape Remix)' (01:48) #'We Won't Wander Alone' (03:54) #'Embittered Shore' (03:22) #'Ye Flarey Gentlemen' (02:46) #'Finale Strife' (04:13) #'Gangsta' (02:59) #'Joy And Dreams Eternal' (02:45) #'Guns Blazing' (03:21) #'Showtime (Svix Mix)' (02:51) #'Ugly Story' (03:19) #'Dark Funk' (02:47) #'A Stitch In Time' (02:26) #'Ave Dei Novi' (03:48) #'Nevermore (Can't Sleep, Crows Will Find Me)' (03:08) #'Prophecy' (02:26) #'The Dance of Oblivion' (03:10) #'Alphamatic Replacement' (04:13) #'Planetarium' (03:13) Land of Fans and Music 3 Released December 15th, 2013 This album can be found #'˚ Disk 1 ˚' 00:24 #'The Delicate Art of Temporal Manipulation' 04:18 #'Bite the Apple' 04:21 #'Planet Cracker' 01:40 #'I'm Not a Hero' 05:32 #'confinis' 03:19 #'Emissary of Dance' 09:12 #'Dance of Viridian and Violet' 03:13 #'Warweary Villein' 01:09 #'Thermporia' 02:50 #'720413' 03:18 #'March of the Aluminum Soldiers' 03:52 #'An Uncertain Venture' 03:00 #'Hymn of the Horrorterrors' 01:58 #'Sgrubian Wilderness' 02:31 #'Medium' 03:07 #'Fracta Sub Luna' 03:15 #'Fool Explicit' 05:19 #'You're the Hero (It's You)' 02:48 #'Oh Hi There, Lil Cal' 03:08 #'Courtroom Shuffle' 03:00 #'Waveform' 03:07 #'Maidswap' 05:06 #'Sleepy Eyes of Derse' 02:27 #'Sign of the Scorpion' 03:05 #'Aqueous Armagourddon' 02:00 #'Fortune Healer' 03:05 #'Bathearst's Theme' 01:24 #'The Metamorphosis of Rose Lalonde' 09:56 #'Theme of the Slam Jam' 03:34 #'JOHN DO THE WINDY THING' 04:04 This music was used to replaced another track at when MSPA transitioned to homestuck.com. #'˚ Disk 2 ˚' 00:11 #'Garden of Eden (Part 1)' 08:15 #'Garden of Eden (Part 2)' 10:39 #'Electric Fireflies' 03:39 #'The Blast' 01:34 #'Dominion' 02:32 #'Run-Stab-Run' 02:11 #'Tombs & Krypton' 02:46 #'Contention' 05:52 #'Slick Snow' 01:16 #'Sord.....' 01:25 #'The Demon and the Alien' 03:49 #'Party of Three' 03:22 #'Invertebrate' 03:15 #'timaeusAmplified' 03:16 #'Scabbard' 02:06 #'Sketches in Black' 02:13 #'Together (At Last)' 03:14 #'INFIDELS!' 04:14 #'Forest Fire' 02:42 #'RetroBution (ohgodwhy Remix)' 04:02 #'Insomniac' 04:25 #'Hope Remains' 04:13 #'Maid in Spades' 02:01 #'Gears and Chandeliers' 03:42 #'Cold Steel' 04:25 #'Pirates of Alternia: Dead Troll's Chest' 04:13 #'Sunsoaked Heavenscape' 04:08 #'Explore Mix' 02:37 #'OhGodBoss' 03:20 #'Dogfight (Dirtiest's Dubstep Remix)' 03:59 #'Starblaze' 05:38 Beforus Released April 12th, 2016 This album can be found #'Disk 1 ' 00:30 #'♈ - Fatalism' 04:28 #'♉ - Breatak1ng' 05:30 #'♊ - The Mituna Method' 02:46 #'♋ - Civil Discussi9n' 04:29 #'♌ - MOG^3' 07:01 #'♍ - Let Me Dance, Let Me Glisten' 03:53 #'♎ - R4d1c4l!' 02:40 #'♏ - Salv8tion' 02:21 #'♐ - Creeping Blue' 02:38 #'♑ - Pious Noise' 03:11 #'♒ - Aquasex Renegade' 02:49 #'♓ - Killer Beach' 03:19 #'Disk 2 ' 00:30 #'Memories from Before' 02:12 #'Pink Moon Escape' 03:58 #'Radiant Imperatrix' 02:52 #'Speak No Evil. Hear No Evil.' 02:16 #'The Boy Who Lived (Unfortunately)' 03:24 #'The Weeaboo's Battle Cry' 02:49 #'Life With Peace' 03:47 #'Lullaby for a Day' 01:14 #'Before We Enter' 02:43 #'For Beforus' 08:02 #'Battlepump' 03:48 #'March 9f the Insuffera6le' 02:37 #'Land of Cruisin and Bruisin' 03:00 #'Rust Witch' 02:39 #'Caligomancy' 06:12 #'Land of Rad Tricks and Gnarly Odorless Things' 03:24 #'Scratchless Scraps' 02:59 #'Skaia Ad Infinitum' 05:19 #'Formant (Sprite Chorus Mix)' 04:19 #'The Explored Ruins' 02:58 #'Shipping Implicatpuns' 03:47 #'Dear Heart' 06:42 #'Look Into The Future' 01:47 #'Cosmic Malfunction' 02:29 #'Hypnagogia' 02:58 #'50M3 GR347 4C7 0F H3R015M' 02:15 #'Time's Apostate' 02:07 #'Antevo+rta' 02:07 #'7UN3' 02:40 #'CHEATER PAN' 03:01 #'DAMiterNEIGHtions' 01:50 #'With the Fishes' 02:58 #'Timeout' 04:40 #'Game Lost' 04:13 #'Press A to Reset' 02:45 #'The Scratch Before The Calm' 05:33 #'Voided' 02:22 #'Dream Around' 01:59 #'The Sylph Is In' 02:07 #'Vwiolet Vwelvwet' 03:31 #'STRONG Like Hoofbeast' 03:32 #'Whispering Chucklevoodoo' 02:26 #'7UR8UL3N7 coll4bor4t1on' 04:43 #'Solus Vates' 01:46 #'Radglare' 02:57 #'We Are +og3th3r' 02:14 #'Divert Momento' 01:32 #'Curly Fury' 05:52 #'The Light Forms Us' 04:02 #'Fortune Fins' 01:56 #'Thief of the Ring' 06:06 #'In the Light' 02:49 #'Funeral March of the Avenging Dead' 03:55 #'Past and Present' 02:29 #'Beforus' 02:55 #'Disk 3 ' 00:30 #'Fuchsia Moonrise' 03:56 #'Burgundy Revenge' 02:05 #'#problematicfave' 02:04 #'Tree Dwellers' 02:02 #'Puppeteer' 03:55 #'Cardinal Movement' 03:12 #'Anacronus' 03:01 #'Madam Firefly' 02:19 #'7UN3 R3M1X' 03:09 #'East Beforan Funk' 04:46 #'Rex Duodecim Daemonia X (ReDuX)' 07:40 #'Motions of Infinity' 01:45 Bee-forus: Seatbelt Safebee Released April 16th, 2016 This album can be found #'Bees.mp3' 02:02 #'Seatbelt Safety' 00:51 #'Damara's Bees (Fatalism Beemix)' 03:24 #'Safety Crusher' 01:24 #'In Love (With Safety)' 01:37 #'FEAR OF BEES' 02:02 #'Beltstep' 02:07 #'Beetermination (Thinking Bee)' 01:32 #'Bee Safe' 01:49 #'Savior of the Driving Dead' 01:34 #'I Want You (To Wear a Seatbelt)' 01:05 #'Safe Drive at Midnight (Fuchsia Moonrise Beep Mix)' 01:08 #'Sleep Tite, Veri' 02:00 Weird Puzzle Tunes Released March 10th, 2017 This album can be found #'Compensation, Adequate' 02:12 #'We Have A Problem, Sleuth' 01:28 #'Sleuthing Around' 01:34 #'Legitimate Establishment' 02:45 #'Defuse A Bomb' 01:22 #'Fractal Flowers' 04:43 #'Battle Against An Imaginary Foe' 02:04 #'Phantasmic Foe' 01:18 #'You Died, Idiot' 01:49 #'Monochromatic Shenanigans' 02:05 #'Syndetic Scramble' 02:18 #'While the Iron's Hot' 01:38 #'Aggress' 02:46 #'Go Back' 00:57 #'DEVILHEAD RISING' 02:20 #'Bonehead Destiny' 03:44 #'Semisepulchritude' 03:16 #'Replicollision' 02:25 #'BONUS Midnight Stew' 03:50 #'BONUS The Point of Going Home' 01:23 『H☯MESTUCK VAP☯RWAVE 2016 RUH-RUH-RUH-ＲＥＭＩＸ』アンドレア・ヒューシー・グーグル翻訳 Released June 8th, 2017 This album can be found #'－私はあなたを騙しました－( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)' 06:43 #'ＧＡＭＩＮＧブラザー９６' 04:17 #'夜間のＭＯＯＮ汗' 03:26 #'家で立ち往生「ＵＧＬＹ－ＢＥＢＢＹ」' 02:57 #'ＳジＢャＵンＲグＢル' 04:39 #'ＣＲＹＳＴＡＬ母の国歌' 01:48 #'ＲＪ眠れない３ＡＭ' 06:42 #'イカの子供のＰＡＲＡＤＩＳＥ' 04:42 #'$H☯W✝IM€－420－( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ' 02:43 #'魚娘ドキドキ' 02:22 #'がんばってＤＡＶＩＤさん' 02:00 #'weed dreams..' 02:38 #'酔ったＭＩＤＮＩＧＨＴの乗組員' 05:29 #'４ちゃん • プロスピット' 03:46 Ancestral Released August 27th, 2017 This album can be found #'Disc One' 00:29 #'♈Reality Theatre♈' 03:41 #'♉W1th W1ngs♉' 04:28 #'♊Propulsion♊' 03:02 #'♋️A Peace Worth Fighting For♋️' 05:12 #'♌On The Hunt For Something Unknown♌' 04:47 #'♍Theotokos♍' 04:34 #'♎H3R HONOR4BL3 V3NG34NC3♎' 02:49 #'♏Spider's Eclipse♏ 10:00' #'♐Broken Strings♐' 03:17 #'♑His Demented Mural♑' 03:51 #'♒Tumescent♒' 05:52 #'♓Greatest -Empress♓' 02:53 #'Disc Two' 00:32 #'Ancestral Anthem' 05:24 #'BATTERWITC)( ASC-ENDANT' 02:33 #'Rampage' 01:21 #'Orphaner's Ocean' 04:14 #'cerulean seas, misery machine' 02:40 #'Nothing Will Ever Be The Same' 03:59 #'Protector' 06:12 #'In The Forest' 01:01 #'PRII2M BREAK' 02:10 #'The Disciple's New Beginning' 02:54 #'C9me T9gether' 03:51 #'Sufferer's Suite' 04:11 #'Black Heart, Green Dress' 04:44 #'Expatri8's March' 03:53 #'Release Me' 03:53 #'E%ile' 01:46 #'Legacy' 03:56 #'Terminal Aeon' 02:02 #'Vwigor8us' 03:42 #'Lady of Sorrows' 04:58 #'Dualscar's Lament' 02:46 #'Court of Miracles' 02:23 #'Violet Means to a Violent End' 04:09 #'Paint The Walls' 02:36 #'The Pursuit of Justice' 04:09 #'The Confront8ion' 03:08 #'JUST1C3 R41NS FROM 4BOV3' 04:13 #'The Demise of Neophyte Redglare at the Hands of the Unruly Mob' 02:30 #'The Mechanism' 03:23 #'Summon the Cavalreapers' 02:19 #'Last Lovers' 03:30 #'pyrrhic rust' 04:33 #'Mutiny' 05:30 #'Black Flag Stained 8lue' 02:12 #'A Rebel's Requiem' 02:45 #'In Condescent Darkness' 03:11 #'Die For Me' 02:30 #'The Doom of the Planets' 03:31 #'Rusted Wench' 01:25 #'Handmaiden's F(l)ight' 06:01 #'Of Rust and Royalty' 03:20 #'The Handmaid's Lament' 03:03 #'(Her Imperial) Ascension' 05:33 #'Crockercorpse' 04:13 #'Disc Three' 00:30 #'the mother, a child' 05:02 #'Space Serenade (A Lullaby for a Restless Sleeper)' 02:59 #'Sweet Baby Tr9ll Jegus' 02:31 #'Tomorrow There'll Be More Of Us' 02:06 #'Signless Protection Squad' 02:27 #'Purple And Purple' 01:47 #'Sandswept Schismatic' 03:54 #'lazutrix' 02:28 #'Leftovers' 04:08 #'Cardinal Fyre' 02:19 #'Preach' 03:19 #'Swan Song' 02:38 #'The Doom of the Planets (Reprise)' 03:32 #'BONUS - Black Heart, Green Dress (Instrumental)' 04:44 #'BONUS - Release Me (Instrumental)' 04:01 #'BONUS - Dualscar's Lament (Instrumental)' 02:47 #'BONUS - The Mechanism (Instrumental)' 03:22 #'BONUS - Leftovers (Instrumental)' 04:08 Land of Fans and Music 4 Released September 9th, 2017 This album can be found . A "redux" version is avaliable as well #'~~DISC 1~~' 00:32 #'Merge' 03:12 #'Jungle #3' 04:05 #'Frost and Clockwork' 03:11 #'Reunited' 04:21 #'Prospitian Crescent' 04:21 #'Altitude' 02:34 #'Midnight' 02:47 #'Dersite' 01:51 #'Pax Condesca' 02:37 #'Blind Pilot' 04:11 #'Daywalker ~Rise~' 03:12 #'Savior of the Waking World (Cement City Remix)' 05:40 #'Skaian Dreamers' 02:27 #'Emerald Waltz' 04:13 #'Intermission' 05:09 #'Retconjuration' 02:33 #'Formation' 03:43 #'Scales' 03:35 #'Glide' 01:47 #'Limelight' 03:11 #'Bonehead Destiny (LoFaM Cut)' 04:16 #'Stubborn Throes' 03:08 #'My Lady Greensleeves' 02:21 #'Highland Thunder' 03:20 #'Ghosts' 03:04 #'Pilotwave' 02:37 #'Aura of Colour' 03:42 #'Beyond the Death of the King' 03:41 #'En Masse' 03:38 #'GRIEF' 03:06 #'Plethoric Euphoria' 02:07 #'Buffskull' 02:33 #'I'm a Member of the Midnight Crew (theh0nestman Version)' 04:22 #'Crystalendofgames' 06:55 #'~~DISC 2~~' 00:16 #'Hiatus' 02:45 #'HOMOSUCK. DIRECTOR'S CUT, OF THE YEAR EDITION.' 06:40 #'Three in the Morning (Ngame's Bowmix) Explicit' 05:39 #'Schrödinger's Harbinger' 02:21 #'Listless Squiddly Bliss' 00:51 #'All the Luck' 02:32 #'Wisest Wizord' 03:12 #'Prospit Towers' 03:36 #'Red' 02:58 #'Daydreamer' 01:48 #'Grimbark' 03:37 #'Upward Meowvement (Davepetasprite^2 Owns)' 02:01 #'Requited (Dirtiest Remix)' 05:08 #'Expanses of Interstellar Space' 04:14 #'Horizontal Headshot' 02:51 #'One and a Half Midnight' 02:22 #'Fractal Flowers Nui' 04:43 #'Ringleader' 03:07 #'Dance of the Dead' 13:04 #'Atomyk Clockwyrk' 01:56 #'Cleopatra's Cocktail Party' 03:45 #'Quest Crypt' 01:19 #'Noble Ascendance' 06:31 #'Sunslammer (Cement City Remix)' 03:12 #'Climbing to Infinity' 04:28 #'Beatup (Shutdown)' 02:36 #'Airtime Assault' 02:52 #'Robert Jailbreak' 02:12 #'hors' 03:17 #'The Gemoni Mustard Blood' 02:04 #'Reconciled' 04:07 #'The End of Something Really Excellent' 05:02 #'The Sin and the Salvation' 08:53 #'Resend' 04:48 #'~~DISC 3~~' 00:26 #'Pseudumbra Phauxtasm' 06:30 #'Crystalmethequins (Broken Bad)' 06:33 #'Thyme on My Fries' 03:24 #'Raise of the Conductor's Baton' 03:02 #'Radness from Concentrate' 03:19 #'Conflict!' 01:07 #'Solar Momentum' 02:51 #'''-Omega- Timeline''' 03:07 #'Emerald Cinders' 05:12 #'Sugar Cubes' 01:44 #'Fond Regard' 03:51 #'Prospitian Monody' 02:04 #'Shatter' 01:58 #'Denizen' 05:46 #'Ultimate Alchemy' 02:20 #'The Sock Ruse' 03:06 #'Juju Breaker' 04:10 #'Tragic Heights' 03:02 #'Waltz for Calliope' 03:03 #'Everlasting' 04:40 #'Crystalline Repose' 05:42 #'Black Hole / White Door' 03:14 #'Strife Mayhem' 05:39 #'Moonsetter (Strider Remix)' 02:26 #'Exsanguinated' 04:26 #'Premortem' 02:12 #'Fruitjam' 03:34 #'Lightfall' 01:47 #'Blanc' 05:00 #'Collision Course (Davepeta's Movement)' 04:05 #'Revisit/Rewind' 06:13 #'Homestuck Sonata' 07:46 #'Wicker Kingdom' 03:58 #'Skaian Rebirth' 08:31 Xenoplanetarium Released December 8th, 2017 This album can be found #'Calming Quartz' 02:05 #'Sandy Skyline' 02:53 #'Deep Fried' 04:00 #'Red Pulse' 03:25 #'Oolongcat' 02:43 #'Light Like Raindrops' 03:12 #'Delta Divination' 03:27 #'Acquiesce' 04:25 #'Depths and Water' 07:15 #'Carnival of Nescience' 02:05 #'Round Perdition's Flames' 03:44 #'The Hyaline' 04:13 Gristmas Carols Released December 25th, 2017 This album can be found #'A Very Merry Gristmas Indeed' 03:49 #'Twelfth Perigee's Eve Sarabande' 01:52 #'You're A Mean One, Mr. Slick.' 02:42 #'Creation Myth' 02:36 #'JOHN DO THE SNOWY THING' 02:02 #'Strider the Snowman' 00:55 #'YOUR LORD. AND HIS HOLY GREEN SLEEVES.' 03:14 #'Fuchsia Sleighride' 03:57 #'End of Act' 05:32 Cosmic Caretakers Moons of Theseus See also *Commentary booklets and alternative downloads *Fandom:Cool and New Web Comic#List of Cool and New Music Team releases *All unofficial albums including single projects *Music Albums Category:Fandom